Should You Need
by ArantzaThorn
Summary: A depressed Sarah, distraught Toby, and a revenge seeking Jareth! J/S romance ensues... What more could you want? Full summary inside! BETA NEEDED. This is my first fic and I want it to be amazing!


**Summary: Three years after Sarah's trip into the Labyrinth she is severely depressed. She suffers from unexplainable nightmares and her friends don't come when she calls. One night, when caught doing something very foolish, five year old Toby calls on the Goblins for help. But will the Goblin King want to help poor Sarah this time? After all, it was part of his revenge...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the movie's characters. That's all Henson Co. However, any and all OC's that you see in this story belong to my imagination and me!**

**A/N: Because this is my first fanfic forgive me if it's not… fantastic. But, I'm looking for a Beta so if you read this and like it, I'd very much appreciate the help with my work and this website. :) Oh, and I know Sarah didn't travel the Labyrinth on a school night but in my story she did. And, Toby will have been around two that night, not just a baby.**

**Warning: This is my first fanfic! Haha. But seriously, there will be depression and an attempt at suicide in later chapters. So, if you feel uncomfortable with these subjects 'go back while you still can!'**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Should You Need**

Prologue

Sarah had hugged and kissed her friends goodbye as she watched them leave through her mirror for the Underground. It wasn't a sad goodbye because she knew all she had to do was call whenever she needed them. She sighed as her mirror went blank, only showing her tired reflection staring back at her.

They had been celebrating Sarah's defeat of the Labyrinth and it's Goblin King. Sarah Williams, a mere girl of 15, had beaten the odds to win her two-year old brother back. She smiled as she thought of her little brother safe and asleep in his crib. Feeling exhausted as well, Sarah glanced at the clock next to her bed.

"Oh no," she whined, "It's 12am! I have school in the morning. This mess can wait."

Without even bothering to change into pajamas, Sarah climbed into bed. She didn't even notice a most unusual, yet familiar, barn owl perched outside her window watching as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Sarah had terrible nightmares that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth sat on a branch outside Sarah's window in his owl form. He could feel the anger growing within him as he watched his own subjects celebrate with the girl that bested him and his Labyrinth. _How dare they! They are subjects under __**my**__ rule and yet they choose to pal around with… __**her!**_

The Goblin King then saw how the citizens of the Labyrinth returned to the Underground through Sarah's mirror. He would have to remedy that.

Sarah.

He had offered her dreams to her and yet she refused. He had offered himself to her and she still did not accept. _Forever, it's not long at all…_

_No._ He had to stop thinking about her. Jareth is The Goblin King. He has a kingdom to run and wishes to… grant. Jareth is a busy man and has more pressing matters to attend to then spend all of his days pinning away for some foolish chit!

Finally, Sarah fell asleep. The Goblin King simply opened her window without a noise, flew in, and transformed into his 'fey form.' He stepped over the piles of confetti and streamers, accumulated from the party, and made his way over to a slumbering Sarah.

As the King gazed upon the beauty's sleeping face, her brown hair splayed around her head like a halo, he almost regretted what he was about to do. Almost. He deepened her sleep with a wave of his gloved hand.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," he whispered, "Why did you defy me?"

No answer, as he expected, just the rhythmic breathing of her sleep. With a flick of his wrist a perfect crystal appeared in his hand.

"You will remember everything about your little adventure, my dear. But, I'm afraid your dreams won't be so kind to you. Life won't be as generous as I have been," he sneered as he dropped the crystal onto the sleeping Sarah. But instead of just rolling off her forehead, it burst like a bubble showering her in fey magic.

Jareth's face was a blank mask as he gazed down upon the sleeping girl, thinking about the work he had just done. The only emotion you could see on his face was in his eyes. The mismatched orbs of blue and green showed a mixture of anger and sadness in them. But he would be damned before he let anyone know how he truly felt.

The Goblin King didn't bother dwelling on Sarah. His feelings for the young dreamer would be locked away, just pushed to the farthest corner of his heart and mind. He then turned his attentions on her vanity mirror. Jareth flicked his wrist again and another perfect crystal sphere appeared. It floated off towards the glass and burst. _That should take care of those pesky friends._

With Jareth's work now done, he disappeared in a cloud of glitter leaving Sarah to a world of nightmares and the worst of luck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth strode into his throne room in the castle beyond the Goblin City and slumped onto his throne hooking one leg over the armrest. The only person in the room was a small elfin maid cleaning up the mess the goblins had made in the thirteen hours Sarah and young Toby were in his kingdom.

"Mira," the King called.

Startled gray eyes looked up through wisps of red hair at the man on the throne. "Y-yes sire?" Mira could tell he was in a foul mood.

"Leave the mess for now. Go fetch Jasper."

Nodding to her sovereign, Mira jumped to her feet and left the room as fast as she could without running. She walked at a brisk pace through the castle's labyrinth like hallways all the while thinking about the fact that her King was angry and the castle would have to endure the repercussions.

Finally, she stopped at a big oak door, brushed what dirt she could off the rags she wore, tucked some loose strands of hair that escaped her bun back behind her ear, and knocked.

"Enter." A voice boomed from the other side.

Mira opened the door slowly and poked her head inside. She could see the King's advisor, Jasper, sitting at his desk going over the mountains of paper before him. Mira couldn't suppress a blush as she noticed the way he scoured the pages of text and the way his short spiky blonde hair shone in the sun. "Uh, excuse me sir. The King has asked to see you in the throne room," said Mira as she stepped in front of his desk.

The fey looked up from his work and acknowledged the young elf standing before him. "Hmm. Thank you Mira," he said as he stood and headed for the door. Pausing with his hand on the knob he turned to her and asked, "Um, Mira. Is he by any chance angry?"

"Well, um, I-I-"

"I see. Thank you," he said shortly, cutting her off.

When Jasper arrived in the throne room he could understand what Mira said, or better yet, didn't say. The King looked exhausted and angry. His head was in his hands and the room was deathly quiet.

"Jareth? You needed me?"

Jareth looked up from his hands and sat back in his throne, the Goblin King mask firmly in place, all sign of fatigue wiped away. "Yes. The name Sarah Williams shall never be so much as uttered, or spoken in this kingdom again. Also, I need to see a certain dwarf Hoggle, beast Ludo, and fox Sir Didymus. See that it happens," he ordered tersely.

"Yes sire," said Jasper. He knew not to press the matter or ask any questions. His long time friend of many centuries could make things bad for everyone when he was bothered by something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah's alarm clock went off at 6am. She had just enough time for a quick shower, putting her wet brown hair in a loose braid, vacuuming up all the confetti, and catching the bus at seven.

As she came running down the stairs in her favorite pair of jeans and hunter green sweater, her stepmother, Irene called out, "Sarah, your father and I need you home by five at the latest to watch Toby."

"Sure no problem. See you later!"

Irene stood on the steps dumbstruck as she watched Sarah board the bus. Normally, Irene would expect Sarah to protest at the prospect of babysitting on a Friday night, or any other night for that matter. But today, something was different. Sarah had… matured.

Getting on the bus, Sarah made to sit in the back with her best friend, Kelly. They had known each other since pre-school and knew everything there was to know about one another. Well, almost everything. However, when Sarah greeted Kelly all she got in return was, "Sarah, this seat is saved."

"Oh, uh, okay. See you later then Kelly," she said as she turned to sit in the very first seat on the bus. Being by herself, she had the whole twenty-minute ride to think about her strange dreams last night.

It was terrifying.

_**She sat at her mirror calling her friends over and over and the only thing she could see was her own tearstained reflection.** _

The dream seemed so real though. _As soon as Toby is asleep tonight I'll call on them. Just to make sure they're ok…_

Sarah had an awful day at school. She tried sitting with Kelly at lunch but was rudely rejected a spot at the table. So, Sarah ate her questionable tuna casserole in the confines of the girl's bathroom. Then, during 8th period she failed her math test. What would her father think when Sarah had to ask him to sign her calculus test?

When she walked through the front door of their family's beautiful Victorian home at 2:30pm she was in a terrible mood. But it melted at the sight of her little brother sitting in the living room playing with his 'new' stuffed bear Lancelot. She rushed over and enveloped the toddler in hugs and kisses. "Hey Tobes! You missed me today didn't you?" The blonde haired blue-eyed boy just looked up and giggled at his big sister. He was quite intelligent for a boy of barely two years. Toby had already begun to walk and mumble. The family was expecting coherent words any day.

Sarah tussled Toby's hair and reluctantly made the trek down the hallway to her father's study. Even though it was Friday night she'd prefer to get it over with and have to deal with her father sooner rather than later.

"Daddy? Could you sign something for me?"

Robert Williams turned from his laptop and looked over to his daughter. "Is this something serious Sarah? You're mother and I have to get ready to leave for the Firm's banquet tonight."

_She's not my mother… _"Well, actually… I'm sorry, but… just take a look," she huffed as she handed her father the test.

"A 54%? Sarah you can do better than that!"

"I know, I know. I said I was sorry. I'll study more I promise."

"Alright. Just make sure Toby is tucked in by 7:30. I'm sure you're mother has something in the fridge for you to eat," he said as he handed her back the newly signed calculus test.

_She's not my mother!_

Flinging open the door, throwing her backpack on the floor and flopping down on her bed, Sarah was, if possible, even more tired than she had been after running the Labyrinth. Her day had been terrible so far; the awful dreams, the bad grade, her friends ignoring her… It couldn't possibly get any worse.

After a fun filled night of fairytales and stuffed animals, Sarah got Toby to bed by 8pm. Her parents would never know! She then sat before her vanity mirror and spoke the words to call her friends. "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, I need you."

She waited.

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, I need you!"

Still nothing and she was growing anxious.

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, I need you!"

After a half an hour of calling on her friends, the only thing Sarah could see was her own distraught face looking back at her. Sobs wracked her body as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"This is just like my dream! Why c-can't I call on them? Hoggle, Ludo Sir Didymus, _I __**need**__ you!_"

Sarah cried until she passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth sat on his throne watching the girl's breakdown in one of his infamous crystals. He wore the broadest smile on his face and had a sadistic glint in his eyes. After all, this is payback.

"Oh but this is only the beginning for you, my dear," he whispered letting the crystal sphere vanish in the palm of his gloved hand.

An eerie laugh filled the castle beyond the Goblin City that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanx so much for reading! Please leave lots of good reviews. Constructive criticism is ideal haha. No flames please! They just make me giggle…**

**The next chapter will take place three years later, blah, blah, blah! Isn't the anticipation killing you? But don't worry, I'll update often seeing as I have plenty of time to write right now!**

**But just incase you didn't read the a/n in the beginning I'm looking for a Beta so yeah! Thanx! :)**


End file.
